Elevator
by AmaZayn01
Summary: What happens when Sam and Danny are stuck in an elevator. Oneshotxx
**Me: Hiya people! I'm Aria and I'm a huge fan of Amythyst Ocean. So, I decided to write a fanfic about it.**

 **Danny: What's that Ari?**

 **Sam: Clearly it's a ship, what is it about?**

 ****Me smirking****

 **Me: You'll see...why not read this?**

* * *

"It's all your fault that we're stuck in here!".

"No it's not! That stupid Elevator Ghost lured me in here!".

It was a warm and pleasant day, couples walked through the park hand in hand, kids took the day as an opportunity to buy ice-cream and the elders took strolls around the neighbourhood. It was a great day for everyone...well, almost everyone.

It was on this lovely day that a certain Ghost Boy spent time fighting an unusual and distant relative of Box ghost. Elevator Ghost claimed to take over the world through elevators, and it was no joke, since it was a relative of Box Ghost.

Danny Phantom had accidently, once again, been lured into a trap plotted by none other than the Elevator Ghost, and this time it was real serious.

"It is your fault. How can you _believe_ that ghost again?!" A voice that belonged to Sam Manson, Danny's best friend, grunted.

"Hey, in my defence, that ghost can be pretty convincing!" Danny felt himself reply.

"And to top it all, you trap me here too," Sam muttered.

"No, it was your fault for tagging along. You were the one that decided to come along when you saw me walk in." Danny snapped.

"Yeah, because I was worried!" Sam replied.

It was true that the ghost had trapped Danny and Sam inside an elevator.

"Well don't be, I can take care of myself!" Danny shouted back.

The two swiftly turned their backs on each other, clearly annoyed.

Danny, whose mind was still full of anger, heard a strange shuffling behind him. Cautiously peeking around, Danny spotted Sam trying to reach the ceiling of the elevator. She stretched at full length, using all her strength to open the ceiling and just get out of there. Danny simply smiled at the jumping Sam, she looked so cute when she was acting so childish.

Sam, who caught eye blushed slightly and returned back to jumping, murmuring "You can at least help!".

Danny, who nodded and turned to his ghostly form. He took off towards the ceiling, expecting to smash it, however was brutally reflected of it, crashing to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine...but...what was that?" Danny said, rubbing his sore back.

"Don't know..." Sam said, when her widened and she looked at Danny, shocked.

"Danny! This is the same elevator that ghost tried to invade, but the government made it ghost-proof, so he won't be able to get out!" Sam cried, panicked.

"Oh yeah! Geez, that ghost has something against me!" Danny muttered.

He looked once again at Sam, who was again trying to break the ceiling, and that's when Danny noticed the small air hole.

"Here." He went on all his four, allowing Sam to step on him to reach it.

Sam took a careful step, making sure not to hurt Danny whilst doing so. She managed to just about reach the edge, not tall enough.

"Nope. It's not gonna work." She concluded stepping off Danny's back.

Danny felt himself sigh, then his phone made a strange beep. He jumped slightly, realising that he can contact the outside world. immediately pulling out his phone, Danny started dialling Tucker's number, only to notice that all sort of connection was blocked.

"Oh man!" He groaned, setting it back down. His phone beeped once again and he looked at the notification, annoyed.

"What is it?" Sam asked, settling down beside him.

"Nothing, just a stupid game I downloaded ages ago." Danny answered, closing his eyes and imagining a crispy burger.

"What game?".

"Truth or Dare." Danny replied.

At the mention of the name, Sam's eyes glinted.

"Let's play it!" She said, excitedly.

"What? No! It's boring and stupid, I don't even know why I downloaded it!".

"Oh come on, we've got nothing to do and we're both bored!" Sam snapped.

Danny sighed, knowing that he was defeated by his best friend.

He opened the app, typing in the names of the players and clicking play.

"Alright here we go!" He said.

Two options popped on to the screen underneath the name 'Sam'.

"Sam, truth or dare?" Danny questioned.

"Truth.".

Danny pressed the 'Truth' button, and a question popped on to the screen.

"Sam, have you ever kissed someone before?" Danny read out aloud.

Sam's cheeks tinted red as she remembered her 'Fake-Out Make-Outs' with Danny.

"Um, yeah, I have." She answered.

Danny nodded and pressed the continue button, and this time Sam read aloud.

"Danny, truth or dare?".

"Dare..".

Sam pressed the dare button and almost laughed at the question.

"Alright Danny, your dare is to lick the floor.".

The look on Danny's face said it all.

Reluctantly, he leaned, and within seconds had licked the floor and was running like crazy whilst wiping his tongue with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That was disgusting.." He yelled, ignoring Sam's loud laughter.

"Alright your turn." He grabbed the phone and read out aloud.

"Truth or Dare?".

"Dare.".

Danny smirked as he pressed the 'Dare' button, but it eventually faded when he saw the dare.

"You..um..have..to, like, um.." Sam snatched the phone and her jaw dropped to the floor.

She looked at Danny, and realised that his face was red, probably like her.

"It's okay Sam, you don't have to do the dare, we can skip it-" Danny was stopped when Sam started leaning in, her cheeks reddening by every inch. Before Danny could say another word, he was immediately cut by Sam, who had pressed her lips against Danny.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and Sam and Danny felt themselves getting more and more absorbed in it. Danny put his hand on Sam's cheek, gently caressing it. Before they knew it, Sam's back was pressed against the elevator wall and Danny's body was leaning on hers.

After what felt like eternity, the two pulled apart for air, Danny's hand still placed on Sam's cheek. The two teenagers stared at each other with passion, until small smiles broke on their faces.

"I guess we should do one thing when we get out." Danny said.

"To thank the Elevator ghost." Sam completed.

The Elevator Ghost stared from above, smiling at the two, and eventually the two heard a beep and the doors slid open...

 **So what did you guys think? Please R &R!**


End file.
